Innocence
by Charlie.Trevor
Summary: OS sur Finn et Puck au tribunal. Quand les ND témoignent, ce n'est pas forcément en leur faveur...


_**Hey, moi, c'est MoonKidD, et c'est la première fois que je poste ici.**_

_**C'est un OS sur les ND au tribunal, à cause des conneries de Finn, qui a réussit à entrainer Puck avec lui. **_

_**La mise en page est voulue, il n'y a aucune description, comme au théâtre -exceptée si on compte les didascalies, mais il n'y en a pas non plus- ni aucun noms, pour que vous trouviez par vous-même qui est qui -bien que ça ne sera pas difficile. **_

_**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review,**_

_**MoonKidD.**_

**Titre : Dude, we're done !**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Glee et les ND ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. **

« Votre altesse c'est un mensonge ! »

« C'est votre honneur »

« Non, moi c'est Puck »

« Vous accusez donc l'avocat de mensonge ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. J'accuse l'avocat de mensonge. Et des fois je l'accuse de pas être assez mûr »

« Vos propos sont incompréhensibles »

« Mais si, mes propos sont compressibles »

« Puck, laisse la finir »

« J'avais fini Mr Hudson »

« Tu vois j'avais raison. Faudrait que tu m'écoutes un peu plus »

« Quoi je t'écoute un peu plus, t'es pas ma mère ! »

« Heureusement parce que je me suis fait ta mère, sinon ça voudrait dire que tu pourrais être mon fils ! »

« Tu t'es fait ma mère ? Putain tu manques pas de culot ! Après ma nana, ma mère ? »

« Ben ouais, on est comme ça chez les Puckerman ! »

« Je vais te... ! »

« Silence ! Nous sommes dans un tribunal ici, pas dans un cirque. Alors messieurs vous vous rasseyez et vous laissez finir l'avocat »

« J'en était à l'interrogatoire du témoin, votre Honneur »

« Faites donc »

« Mlle Rachel Berry, confirmez-vous le comportement agressif, grossier, voir violent de Mr Hudson et Mr Puckerman ? »

« Il y eut des fois, ou, on pourrait dire ça, et on pourrait peut-être même dire plus. Il est vrai que certaines fois, le comportement de Finn... »

« Mr Hudson »

« ...le comportement de Mr Hudson, c'est très étrange de l'appeler ainsi, vous savez ? Je veux dire, je l'ai appelé durant quatre ans Finn, et on est même allé... plus loin que simplement s'appeler par nos prénoms, je vous avais dit qu'il m'avait demandé en mariage ? C'était un jour merveilleux, et Quinn devait être ma demoiselle d'honneur, mais elle a eut un accident vous savez, et il a été repoussé, mais ce n'est pas pour autant... »

« Mlle Berry, répondez à la question je vous prie »

« ...qu'il ne m'a pas demandé plus tard ma main, et si l'armée ne nous avez pas séparé, l'armée et probablement New York aussi, parce que je n'aurais lâché la NYADA pour rien au monde, enfin, peut-être pour Finn, mais vu qu'il ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'y penser avec lui, je... »

« Mlle Berry, répondez à la question de l'avocat »

« ...je n'ai pas vraiment pu y penser, et puis il est parti à l'armée, et moi à New York, j'ai emménagé avec Kurt, mon meilleur ami gay, celui qui est derrière Finn, enfin Mr Hudson, et nous nous sommes en quelque sorte perdus de vue, jusqu'à ce qu'il débarque à nouveau dans ma vie -et qu'il me chante une chanson, bon certes de rupture, mais une chanson quand même, n'est ce pas merveilleux ? D'ailleurs c'est un magnifique chanteur, vous savez ? »

« Melle Berry répondez ou je vous fait mettre en garde à vue pour refus de coopérer ! »

« Bon, très bien, très bien ! Puisque je vois qu'on n'apprécie pas mon talent de témoin à sa juste valeur, je... »

« Dernier avertissement Melle Berry »

« Finn et Puck peuvent être agressifs, grossiers, voir violents, vulgaires, présomptueux, croire qu'ils ont mon cœur alors que non, se battre pour se voler leur copine, qui au passage, n'est peut-être pas autant attirée par les hommes qu'elle le croit, stupides, mais chanter admirablement bien, surtout Puck qui a ce timbre chaud dans la voix... »

« C'est tout ce que nous voulions entendre Melle Berry, vous pouvez vous rasseoir. J'appelle à la barre Mlle Santana Lopez »

« Wanky »

« Mlle Lopez, est-il vrai que vous avez eu des rapports sexuels avec Mr Hudson et Mr Puckerman ? »

« Non mais ça va pas bien de dire ça devant ma Britt ? C'est la seule qui compte, compris ? Elle a pas besoin d'entendre ça ! »

« Mlle Lopez calmez-vous et répondez à la question »

« Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il insinue ? »

« Répondez ! »

« Grmouais »

« Pardon »

« Ouais, j'ai couché avec eux ! C'était des mauvais coups, mais je vous préviens que si ça bouleverse ma Britt, je sortirais du tribunal pour aller la consoler dans les toilettes ! »

« Mlle Lopez, un peu de respect, et à la moindre tentative de rapport sexuel dans nos toilettes, je vous fait jeter en prison pour dégradation d'un lieu publique ! »

« Oh vous pouvez le dire clairement, avec Britt on est des bêtes de sexes, on se contentera pas d'avoir des rapports sexuels, on s'enverra carrément en l'air ! »

« Ce sera tout pour le moment Mlle Lopez. Mlle Quinn Fabray à la barre »

« Vous savez votre honneur, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'exemplaire. Capitaine des Cheerleaders, présidente du club d'abstinence... »

« Objection votre honneur, Quinn m'a maltraité durant tout le lycée ! »

« Objection rejeté, vos petites querelles n'ont pas lieu d'être dans ce tribunal »

« Mais votre honneur... »

« J'ai dit objection rejetée Mlle Berry, rasseyez-vous et taisez-vous ! »

« Comme je le disais votre honneur, je suis quelqu'un d'exemplaire. Je n'ai pu en aucun cas être au courant de leurs actes à l'avance, et donc complice, ou du moins pas consciemment »

« Que sous-tendez vous par là Mlle Fabray ? »

« Que Mr Puckerman est bien connu pour droguer ou faire boire ceux qui lui sont proches, il aurait très bien pu en arriver là »

« Tu dis ça parce que t'as pas digéré d'être tombée enceinte au lycée ! »

« Tu m'avais fait boire. Tu m'avais saoulé »

« Avec du panaché, Blondie, steuplait quoi, votre honneur, expliquez lui que c'est pas possible ! »

« Silence dans la salle. Mr Puckerman, est-ce vrai ? »

« Mais c'était du panaché ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé »

« Mais elle a à peine bu une bouteille madame, du panaché ! »

« Mr Puckerman »

« Mais y a que moi qui trouve que cette histoire de bourrer au panaché ça tient pas la route ? »

« T'insinues que Quinn ment ? »

« Ouais mec, carrément ! »

« Du calme messieurs ! Mr Puckerman, est-ce la vérité oui, ou non ? »

« Mais du pana... »

« Répondez ! »

« Ouais, je l'avoue, j'ai fait boire Mlle Fabray, je lui ai ouvert la bouteille, et elle a avalé trois gorgées de panaché, je l'avoue, je l'ai saoulé. C'est comme pour le cas de l'immaculé conception ça »

« Je ne vous demanderais pas de vous expliquer sur vos propos confus, on risquerait d'y passer la journée. Donc Mr Puckerman reconnaît les faits. Un autre témoin Maître Sylvester ? »

« Oui votre honneur, j'aimerais appeler à la barre Mlle Brittany S. Pierce »

« Qu'elle vienne »

« Mlle Pierce, est ce vrai que... Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? »

« Vous avez mis Sanny en pétarade... »

« Mis qui en quoi ? »

« Sanny, ma Sanny, maintenant elle est en pétarade »

« Vous devez sans doute vouloir dire pétard »

« Non, pétarade, parce que Sanny quand elle est en colère, elle dit plein d'insultes en espagnol, et on dirait un moteur de voiture »

« Heu, oui, d'accord Mlle Pierce et... »

« Et pourquoi vous riez maintenant ? »

« Sanny d'amour me fait des grimaces et elle essaye de me mimer ce qu'elle va me faire tout à l'heure... Attends, Sanny, t'es en train de mimer quoi avec tes doigts là... Oh, je vois, c'est quand tu veux mon amour ! »

« Vous pouvez vous rasseoir Mlle Pierce. Mon témoin suivant est Mr Lord Tubbington... Mais c'est un chat ! »

« Il peut pas vraiment vous répondre, il fait une indigestion. À cause de la fondue »

« Bon, alors j'appelle à la barre l'asia... Mme Chang »

« Maitre Sylvester, on en a déjà parlé, je refuse d'accueillir un vampire à la barre »

« Mais c'est de la discrimination votre honneur ! »

« Je m'en moque, c'est moi le juge, c'est moi qui décide, et les vampires et leurs petits copains n'ont pas leur place ici ! »

« Alors je suppose que le mari de Mme Chang peut retourner s'asseoir aussi... »

« Oui. D'autres témoins ? »

« Votre honneur, j'ai quelque chose à dire »

« Bien, je vous écoute Mr Puckerman »

« D'accord, je suis pas le mec le plus malin du monde, et mon pote Finn non plus »

« C'est un compliment ? »

« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais on n'est pas des mauvais gars et au fond, on recherche la même chose que tout le monde sur cette Terre. L'Amour, votre honneur »

« Qu'est ce que vous... »

« Et puis je suis jeune, encore viril, et je peux faire l'amour trois fois avant de devoir reprendre des forces, alors peut-être que vous et moi... »

« Mr Puckerman ! Est ce une insinuation pour avoir un rapport sexuel avec moi ? »

« Une insinuation ? Plus que ça votre honneur, c'est une proposition ! Disons 20h, chez moi, ce soir ? »

« Mr Puckerman, je ne suis pas gay ! »

« Oh je vous en prie, appelez-moi Puck. Ou Puckosaure. Et au passage moi non plus, mais qui sait ! »

« Maitre Sylvester, d'autres témoins ou je l'envois directement au trou ? »

« Et bien mon client, Mr Sam Evans était censé apporter son aide aux accusés grâce aux témoins qu'il m'avait proposé, mais étant donné qu'ils les enfoncent davantage... »

« C'est un oui ou un non ? »

« Je peux faire témoigner Mr Artie Abrams »

« Alors qu'il vienne. Et qu'il se dépêche, ce procès commence à m'ennuyer »

« Je fais ce que je peux votre honneur, mais je suis en fauteuil roulant »

« C'est ce que je vois. Enfin, voir n'est pas exactement le terme... Laisser tomber le cadre officiel, je ne vous vois pas derrière cette barre, décalez-vous »

« Vous savez, Mr Hudson m'a fait intégrer l'équipe de foot durant ma troisième année de lycée »

« Et qu'est ce que c'est censé prouver ? »

« Que c'est un homme intègre, qui fait tout pour aider ses amis... »

« Heu ça veut dire quoi un homme à chèvre ? Ça veut dire que j'aime les animaux ? Non attendez, c'est pas parce que j'ai dit être fan de Two Girls One Cat que j'aime les animaux... »

« ...Et Mr Puckerman a essayé de m'aider a reconquérir Brittany quand je l'ai quitté »

« Et maintenant elle est à moi abruti en fauteuil, retourne avec ta main droite ! »

« Sanny chérie, ne sois pas si méchante »

« Tout ce que tu veux mon coeur »

« Silence dans la salle ! On n'est pas plus avancé »

« Votre honneur, si vous me permettez... »

« Maitre Sylvester, je vous ai permis beaucoup de chose, et tout ce qu'on fait vos témoins, c'est accuser un peu plus Messieurs Hudson et Puckerman »

« Mais Mlle Jones, et... »

« Je ne veux plus rien entendre, et puis... Oh, mais il est déjà cette heure-ci ? Mr Hudson et Mr Puckerman sont jugés coupable d'avoir écraser un facteur et de s'en servir comme moyen pour réfréner leurs pulsions »

« Mais j'étais même pas dans la voiture ! C'est comme l'histoire du panaché ! »

« Désolé, ma décision est irrévocable. Je n'ai plus le temps de parler »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus important que de ne pas envoyer deux jeunes innocents et canons qui plus est en prison ? »

« Un épisode de Glee »

_**Des réactions ?**_


End file.
